


Smoke and Mirrors

by EvelynMae



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Country Boys, F/M, HEA, Past Abuse, Set-In-Texas, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynMae/pseuds/EvelynMae
Summary: It was never an issue. No one ever asked, so he never told.





	Smoke and Mirrors

 

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**...**

Edward wiped the steam off his cracked bathroom mirror and stared at himself as his lips curled up in a self-deprecating grin. He wasn't sure if he had been blessed or cursed with good genetics. He stood tall at six two with broad muscular shoulders paired with an impressive set of abs from years of hard work.

He shook his head, running a thumb over his five o'clock shadow, and stared at his brooding, forest-colored eyes. By all appearances, he looked nearly a decade older than he was. He knew no one would question his age, no one ever did, hadn't in years, hence the can of Copenhagen wearing a ring into the back pocket of his Wranglers and the six-pack that set in his fridge.

' _Boy. When you get done feeding the animals. Meet an old man for breakfast.'_  He rolled his eyes as he skimmed over his grandfather's text message. For an old cowboy, he sure loved his cellphone.

He slipped on his black fleece hoodie and yanked on his boots, heading out into the chilly morning air.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Emmett teased, dropping some feed into the back of Edward's old pickup truck held mostly together by duct tape and kept running only on what Edward seemed to believe was God's will. It certainly wasn't diesel and well-maintained oil changes.

"Fuck off; the sun's not up, I'm not late," He flipped him off, pouring food into his grandfather's dog bowls as Emmett dumped out some cat food for the mouse cats.

Together they fed the pigs and cows, checked water wells to make sure the pumps were running. Edward dropped Emmett off with Jasper as the sun started to peek over the horizon, "I'll be back after lunch," he informed his older cousin. "Pops wants to talk, and I need to pick up his order at Newton's."

"Will do," his cousin nodded, putting out his smoke, "Billy's tonight, Rose is singing, Alice told her we'd all be there to support her. First drink, on me."

"All right, sure," He agreed easily, "I could use a drink after this week."

"Everything okay?" Jasper frowned, looking him over.

He shook his head, "Nah, no worries. See you later."

He tore off down the dirt road, pulling into the Jet's Diner with a few minutes to spare. He sat in the cab of his truck watching as the oldest farmers and ranchers of Forks came together for their morning coffee and to shoot the shit over their plates of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Edward," his grandfather motioned for him, he was sitting at a private table away from his morning companions. "Martha, honey, the boy will have the Big Breakfast and a black coffee," he ordered, giving Edward no chance to order for himself. "Sit down, boy," he gruffed.

He slid into the booth across from him, waiting for his grandfather to continue. Edward Sr. was a no-nonsense, rough old cowboy who didn't mince words. He held the man's gaze for a moment until Martha placed a pitcher of coffee between them, after pouring them each a cup.

"Give me your truck keys," He held out his hand expectantly.

His brow furrowed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his 1990 Ford F150. Did Pops know about the ticket he got while in Austin? Nah, he wasn't one to punish or parent. He was a hired hand nothing more, nothing less, even if they shared a name. "Something wrong?"

Edward Sr. ignored his question, "you've done a fine job the last few years," he spoke, sipping his coffee and cutting into his buttery biscuit smothered with gravy.

He swallowed hard, blood roared in his ears, "are you firing me … Sir?"

"No." He placed a set of Dodge keys on the table, "my new truck is at the dealership."

Edward's eyebrows rose.

"You've earned it," his grandfather stated blandly. Edward twisted and glanced out at his pop's Ram truck. It was a 2014, Mega Cab, pitch black, dual wheels, pulled a trailer flawlessly. "It's yours after you drop me off at the dealership."

"What about the F150?" He asked, picking up the keys.

"It's Emmett's headache now, I figure he'll be the one to kill her." Edward's lips twitched at the sound of his grandfather's laughter, a noise he only had heard a handful of times.

He dug into his meal, "also, I think it's time we had a serious talk, you and I, boy," his grandfather spoke, breaking their silence after finishing their meal and pouring himself another cup of coffee, and refilling Edward's.

"About?" Edward prompted, putting his fork down.

"The future," his grandfather clarified, rubbing a hand over his mouth, looking Edward over as if he was judging his very soul. "E&E Farm and Ranch will be yours when I'm gone." He stated firmly.

Edward coughed and set his coffee down, "what about Mom, Aunt Elizabeth?"

"Bethy married a fine man in preacher Whitlock, she learned from your Mama's mistakes," he said gruffly, he leveled Edward with a look, "and you're Mama, she's weak son. I hate to say that about my own daughter, but it's the truth. She's a pitiful creature, and if I left anything to her, your daddy would be back in a heartbeat to snatch it from her. The son of a bitch he is."

Edward cringed, but he knew his grandfather was right, he figured he had a few months before his old man came back around, being as he had only taken off a few weeks before, "what about Jasper?"

"He ain't blood," he waved a dismissive hand. "Now, I ain't saying I'm leaving them all high and dry, they all have their own coming to them, and I've set aside an account for your Mama, but you're to manage that."

He nodded; bitterness ate at his stomach.

"But the rest is yours," he said finishing his coffee. "Oh. I almost forgot, here, bonuses. Finally got the mess cleared up with the co-op over last year's corn harvest. Fucking government, complicating simple matters," he shook his head, sliding Edward a check he usually received in early December.

"Thanks," he tucked the check away, sliding out of the booth and placing a few dollar tip on the table. His drove his grandfather over to the dealership after they stopped by Newton's Farm Fleet and Home Store to pick up the farm's order.

"I'll drop these off at the farm, I'll be back after lunch, Pop's," he reminded him, "I need to take my ma into town."

He received a short nod, "tell her those are what Sunday are for," he gruffed as he climbed out and said no more on the matter.

"Grumpy old bastard," Edward mumbled under his breath as he headed back out to the farm. He put away the supplies in the barn before driving down to the little two bedrooms, one bath house, where his grandparents had started their life together.

He shook his head remembering how Edward Sr. had begrudgingly welcomed back his daughter when a fourteen-year-old Edward had shown up on his doorstep clasping a ' _farmhand needed'_  ad nervously in one hand as his mother and young siblings slept in the cheap old Taurus he had illegally driven across Texas to beg for the job.

"Ma," he called, stepping into the living room and scooping up a few of his sibling's toys and putting them away.

"Eddie, sweetling, you're here," she smiled at him, he was pleased to note the bruises had faded away and the light was coming back to her emerald eyes.

He shrugged leaning against the wall, "said you need to go to town, what couldn't wait until Sunday?" He asked, his voice a bit harsher than he intended.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen," Esme murmured, her face flushed as she turned her eyes away from him.

Edward frowned, "why, you sick?"

"No, I just need to see him, Edward, please." He sighed at the desperation pleading in her voice.

"Get your coat," he grumbled.

The drive into town was quiet; he listened to her hum along to the radio. Her fingers curled into her lap, occasionally she'd stop humming and chew on her lip and tears would spring to her eyes, making Edward's stomach clench with worry.

"Ma, whatever it is, it'll be okay," he muttered, holding the door to the doctor's office open for her. She put on a little smile, and he settled into an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room and scrolled through his phone as he waited.

He perked up as Dr. Cullen and his mother came around the corner, his stomach dropped as he overheard them talking, "Esme, you need to take the vitamins every day, and I want to see you back in three weeks."

"Is?" Jessica questioned, cutting herself off from asking if Esme was pregnant.

Dr. Cullen seemed to understand her unspoken question and gave her a reassuring nod, his smile tight with a pinch of sadness, "everything fine. Jessica, I want to see Esme again on the 9th. Take care," he told her softly, his last two words a touch more personal than professional. He let his gentle grip on her arm go.

Esme moved across the room and paused in front of her son, she fidgeted with her purse for a moment, slipping the appointment card inside before speaking, "Ready?"

Edward lifted his head slowly and gave her a slight nod. He stood and tipped his Stetson towards the good doctor before leading her out of the office. He was quiet as he pulled out of the parking lot, his grip tight on the steering wheel.

"Eddie, sweetling," Esme broke the silence, her gentle voice raked over him as he pulled into the LoneStar Bank.

He glanced at her and shook his head, silencing her, "got my bonus, be right back."

"Oh, good. That's really good, honey," She murmured, opening and closing her mouth before turning her gaze away from him. Tears filled her eyes.

He grunted, feeling like someone kicked him in the gut. He rubbed a hand over his shadow of a beard, "figured, we'd stop by Penney's, do a little shopping."

"Eddie," She whispered, her pain sliced right through him.

"Christmas was crummy, surprise Ellie and Evan this afternoon. Be cool, yeah?" He forced his voice to be happy, upbeat, giving his ma a tiny grin.

She smiled softly, "that'd be nice."

His shoulders relaxed, and he headed inside the bank, depositing half of his bonus of five grand and walking out with the other half in cash.

"A few new outfits, a toy or two, new shoes," he followed her with a shopping cart. "On the bright side, awesome clearance selection," he joked, giving her a crooked grin when she laughed.

"I have a job lined up," she announced after he selected a dress for his baby sister, the true light of his life.

His eyebrow rose, he tried to keep the skepticism out of his voice, "where?"

"Decorating cakes for Maggie's bakery," she murmured. "Eight to noon, Monday through Friday."

"Cool, sounds good." He praised, he watched her eyes skim over the baby department. The cool burning anger returned, "so … when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you?" She froze, her eyes widened. He locked his gaze on the baby clothes before turning to look back at her. She curled her arms around her middle. "Eddie, I …" she licked her lips and shrugged, tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him," he muttered darkly, he forced himself to take a deep breath noticing his mother tense. He blew out his anger and shook his head sadly, "so, when are you due?" He asked, his voice tight laced with a controlled calm.

"Early September."

"Have you told him?" She shook her head quickly, nearly jumping at his sharp tone, "are you gonna tell him?" The urge to grab her junky old cell phone and check her call history hit him hard.

She shook her head once more, "no. I want him to stay gone, Eddie. I mean it this time. I'm done."

His lips curled upwards, it took all his self-control not to roll his eyes. "Good," he muttered doubtfully, he placed a pile of clothes on the checkout counter.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly when he pulled into the driveway.

He shrugged noncommutatively, "are you?" he countered.

"I will be," she promised as he gathered the bags and carried them inside. "Do you want anything special for dinner?"

"Nah, I'm going to Billy's tonight, but I'll swing by at seven, hang out with El and Ev for a bit."

"They'll love that. I'll make brownies."

**…**

"Stupid fuck, why you, piece of ..." Edward muttered, kicking at the tractor tire as he yanked his fleece hoodie off and tossed it into the back of his new truck. "Go in, go in, go in," he chanted, sprawled out under the tractor. Twisting his arm up with a grunt. "Is it in?" He asked Jasper who was peering down at him, "feels like it."

"Yeah you got it," Jasper said, from under the hood, he reached down and tightened the bolt Edward had placed in the engine.

Emmett snickered, wiping the sweat from his brow, "that's what she said."

He laughed, lifting his water jug to his lips. The sun was low on the horizon, turning the sky a soft yellow to the west. They didn't have long before they ran out of daylight, "let's finish this and be done for the day."

"Sure, whenever you're done admiring the pretty little sunset," Jasper grunted, wiping some of the grease off his hands.

He lifted his middle finger and climbed up into the cab. He smirked proudly to himself as she fired up, sending them a wave before driving down to the roundtop.

**…**

The sickly sweet smell of baked chocolate assaulted his senses as he stepped into his mother's living room. The lingering scent stirred memories of violence, tears, and broken promises.

"Eddie!" Ellie beamed, skipping towards him. "I got a hundred on my spelling test." She held up the white paper with a smiley face sticker.

His lips twitched upwards, warmth spread through him. "Awesome Ellie-Bear," he praised, giving her a twirl around the room. "Stop growing up, yeah?" He teased her, kissing the tip of her nose as he placed her back on her feet.

He eyed the teacher report cards, and his eyes skimmed over Ellie's …  _polite, kind, a true joy to teach._  Evan's scores were below average, downright piss-poor and worrying.

He was already falling behind, and he wasn't even through preschool yet. He rubbed a hand over his face and stared at his artwork; clean, neat, bright and colorful. Full of imagination.

He tilted his head as he watched his four and half-year-old brother watch TV; he chewed on his bottom lip as his stomach soured. Something was wrong. Not just different, or quirky with Evan, but wrong.

He nudged him gently with his boot; Evan looked up sharply and beamed at him. "Hey Champ," he scooped him up, letting him cuddle into his chest. He was a happy child, playful, just frustrating silent.

He placed him back on the sofa as the credits rolled and the next cartoon started.

He leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched his mother clean. He tossed the assessment papers on the table, "fill them out, schedule it, I'll drive him to Dallas for the testing."

"There's nothing wrong with Evan. People are just too quick to throw around labels." She said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

He blew out a breath and counted to himself silently, "just fill them out, this way we'll know. Something's wrong. The school knows, I know, and hell, even you know it Ma."

She nodded, looking unsure but she took the pen he held out and scrawled her name on the papers. "I'll call them tomorrow," she promised.

He opened the closet door and pulled out the gifts, handing her a pile.

He settled back and enjoyed Ellie's squeals of delight and Evan's bright, excited eyes and silent grins as they opened their presents.

"Thank you, Mama, thank you, Eddie," Ellie gushed, hugging her new doll to her chest. "I just love her so much, I'm going to name her Molly, do you like that name, Eddie?" She asked him turning her wild greenish blue eyes on him.

"That's a fine name," he approved, rolling his eyes a bit as she beamed at him, bouncing on his chest and making him groan.

He rolled onto his stomach and stretched out on the living room floor, and he joined Evan in his game as he played with his new cars. He built his sister requested towers and castles with the blocks he had made her years ago in his grandfather's shop.

"Night," he called after them as his mother led them off for their baths.

Ellie twirled and blew him a kiss, "nightie night."

He chuckled as he pulled his favorite Stetson out of the closet.

"Be safe," his mother blessed him as he headed for the door after checking his appearance in the mirror.

Billy's was loud and busy, as it typically was on a Friday night. It was one of the few popular bars in the small town.

He had been sneaking into Billy's since he was fifteen. Back then, he'd order a hamburger and steal one of Jasper Buds. He had waited until he was considered a Friday, Saturday night regular and most of the waitstaff had known him by name before ever daring to order his own drink.

Now, the five o'clock shadow he sported, and years of Friday night drop-ins, no one even gave him a second glance when he'd order a whiskey or cold beer.

He moved through the crowd, nodding to the familiar faces he knew through the community, from the parts store, tire shop, he gave a half wave to the group of mechanics from John Deere.

He grinned as Shelby approached him. She was blond, tall and back from modeling, she placed a playful hand on his shoulder, "what can I get for you, handsome?"

"What's the special tonight?"

"One free beer if you order a steak," her lips curled up as her eyes roamed over him. He knew all he had to do was feed her a couple of lines and she'd be more than happy to warm his bed for the night.

"I'll take that steak, we'll have a pitcher of 80 Acre," he indulged, "and Shel, start me a tab," he winked at her as he settled next to Emmett and Jasper.

Her cheek glowed, "coming right up Sug."

Jasper snorted, "I can't believe your thinkin' of getting tangled up in that mess. Didn't the Tanya disaster teach you anything?"

He cringed at the memory of Tanya, and the drunken fool he had made of himself outside the bar nearly a year ago. "I was just being friendly," he shrugged, looking around the room, "I have no plans to ask her out nor do I want to find out what color her panties are under that skirt of hers. But she's a sweet gal, flirtins' not a crime."

Emmett tossed his arm across his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, "damn right, but seriously you're not even a little tempted to know what color her knickers are?"

"Maybe a little but no, I'm not interested," he said firmly, "where are your women at?"

"They'll be here soon," Jasper said, giving Shelby a chilly look after she placed Edward's plate and drink down before him, sending her scurrying away from their table.

Emmett chuckled, "they're getting ready with an old high school friend who recently moved back."

He nodded cutting into his steak, "know of anyone who has a decent vehicle for sale under three grand?"

They both opened their smartphones and scrolled through Facebook's marketplace and selling groups. "Not a truck, it's for my ma," he clarified.

Jasper grunted in annoyance but changed groups and continued looking. They discussed the available options, "not a bad choice, yeah it's old but it's low on miles, they took care of it. Maybe I can get them to come down a few hundred bucks?"

"Probably, I'll go with you to look at it tomorrow," Jasper said as they messaged the older couple about their 2002 Tahoe.

"Go where?" Alice asked him, wrapping her thin arm around Jasper's neck and kissing his cheek.

"With Ed to check out a Tahoe, just for a bit in the morning," he pulled her onto his lap, "you look, beautiful babe." He kissed her forehead, "that scarf matches the dress exactly as you hoped."

"Bella, you know Emmett and Jasper," Rosalie motioned to the boys, "and this is Jasper cousin Edward and one of Emmy's best friends."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," He nodded his Stetson towards her and flashed her his best grin. Warmth spread through him as her dark eyes did their appraisal.

"Behave, cowboy," Alice laughed, sending him a look of warning, which he ignored.

It was her big doe eyes that sparked his interest. They were warm, full of kindness and intelligence. She was beautiful, soft olive skin, a shy smile. Her soft Texas lilt hit him square in the chest, "it's so good to be back," she told Emmett after stepping out of his bear hug.

"So Bella what have you been up to?" Jasper asked her, as she settled across from him at the table next to Rosalie.

She smiled, her cheek flushed as she caught Edward staring at her, "I backpacked through Europe after graduation, blew through my savings. I spent the last two and a half years teaching in Germany, but when I got the call from the hospital about my dad's stroke, I packed up my flat and flew home. What about you guys?"

"Farming," Jasper said, "and the occasional side project with Edward."

Emmett nodded in agreement, "the same, but I also coach T-Ball in the spring," Rosalie beamed at him, kissing his hand.

Her warm, curious gaze settled on Edward, "farming too." He stated, "we all work together on our granddaddy's farm." He said unashamedly; they were all just good ole' country boys. They worked hard, damn near seven days a week from sunup to sundown for their families.

His eyes followed Rose and Emmett to the stage, as Alice pulled a reluctant Jasper to the dance floor, leaving Edward and Bella alone. "So what do you now that you're back in Forks?" He asked between songs.

"I have a temporary job teaching at Heritage Academy until the end of the school year. They were desperate, I was desperate." She shrugged, pulling her long brown hair, up, "and the hours aren't bad, leaves me plenty of time to help care for my dad. I've been trying to make his house more handicap friendly, but that's a mess of a project."

"I could help with that," he offered, pleased with the small smile that spread across her face. "Pretty decent with power tools. For a trade of course."

He smirked as her brow crinkled with curiosity, "a trade? What kind?" Her voice squeaked a bit as she eyed him, unsure of his motives.

"For a meal of course," his smirk transformed into a full-blown, playful grin.

Warmth spread through him as she gave him a nod of agreement. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure as she asked softly, "homemade or takeout?"

"Whatever you're most comfortable with," he shrugged,"I promise, I'm the least picky person you'll ever meet." Her chuckle made it easier for him to breathe, "I've gotta feed a few calves first thing Sunday, but after that, I'm free for the rest of the day."

"I'd really like your help, Edward," she drawled out his name, setting his blood on fire.

He pulled out his cell, "what's your number?"

He tapped in her phone number, "it's a date," he said as he sent her a text message across the table. ' _Let's_   _play_   _twenty_   _questions_ ,' when she looked up at him, raising her eyebrow, he winked at her and typed,  _'what's your favorite color?'_

"Really?" She shook her head in amusement and looked up at him her eyes sparkled playfully. "Are you in third grade?"

He shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin, "thought I'd start easy. Go on now, doll, answer the question. I'm dying of curiosity over here."

She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment before her fingers danced over her screen, and he grinned as his phone buzzed in his hand.  _'Sunrise pink.'_  Followed by another message, ' _favorite meal?'_

Before he could respond, Alice snatch his phone, "dance with me and you can have it back," he took her hand and let her pull him to the floor.

"Tired of Jasper's two left feet, are you?" He teased, pulling her close.

She swatted him, "never, but I wanted to talk to you. How is he really doing?" She asked him quietly, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

He sighed, "about as good as can be expected, Al." He twirled her and pulled her back to his chest, "and how are you doing?"

"Tonight has been a good night," she promised. He turned his gaze away from the dark rings under her eyes that stood out against her sickly pale skin, "you boys are wonderful about making a girl forget her troubles."

"We try our best, Darlin'." He winked down at her.

She giggled, shoving him away gently, "go rescue her, cowboy. But no funny business, she's my friend."

"Yes ma'am," he agreed and moved across the floor to tap Jasper on his shoulder, and he stepped away letting him cut in.

He took her hand in his and led her through a few songs before their mutual friends pulled them back to the table. He spent the rest of the evening sneaking glancing in her direction as he tried to follow along with the conversation Jasper and Emmett kept trying to pull him into.

"You didn't kiss her," Alice noted happily, as they watched Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella drive away.

"Nah, but I will Alice. One day, she's gonna be mine," he promised, a serious glint in his eyes. "Later guys," he headed for his truck, not giving them a chance to respond to his promise.

He climbed up to the loft apartment over the garage that set next to his mother's house and collapsed back against his mattress. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered her earlier message.  _'Fajitas ... favorite flower?_ ' he sent back.

' _Sunflowers.'_


End file.
